


An Easy Meal

by TheWeirdDane



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Vore, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: Roshk is a gangly but determined lizard who goes to lay--- ahem, slay the dragon that has been terrorizing his city. However, things take a turn...
Relationships: Dragon/Lizard
Kudos: 13





	An Easy Meal

**Author's Note:**

> Another little commission that I found really interesting and somewhat challenging, as I have never written vore before :D

A dragon. A terrible, but worthy opponent. Gluttonous and with a ravenous appetite, the dragon had eaten several of the town’s citizens, and for every night that passed, the remaining citizens panicked more and more, sure that their demise was imminent.

Roshk was a gangly, but incredibly strong lizard, always eager for an adventure. And he had decided that taking on the dragon would be the ultimate adventure. So, naturally, he went to the most important person of the town, the king, and demanded permission to ferret out the dragon and slay it. Roshk had expected at least _some_ resistance, but the king was all too eager to send him off on his own.

“Take or make whatever equipment you need,” the king said, “but don’t come back until you have slain the beast.”

Roshk bowed and went to the center of town where weapons and armor were sold. Here, he bought a sword, a shield almost bigger than himself, and some armor. Seeing as he was doing the town a favor, and as he had the king’s permission, he got it all for free. The only thing he had to pay for was the food it would take to keep him alive for long enough to reach the dragon and get home again.

When he felt certain he had all the necessities, he set out to find and slay the dragon.

Contrary to what he had expected, it wasn’t very hard at all.

It turned out that the dragon had a lair just outside of town - an underground cavern with glowing worms and insects all over the walls to light the way for the poor soul who ventured there. As Roshk went deeper, sword and shield raised, he steadily grew more and more nervous that the clinking of his armor would alert the dragon.

His strategy was, or, had been, to surprise the dragon. But if the belts and buckles on his armor kept alerting the beast, that plan would go down the drain.

Roshk found a piece of wood, wrapped an oil-douched cloth around one end, and lit it, carefully walking further into the cavern. He made sure to walk as slowly and quietly as possible, not wanting to get the dragon’s attention just yet.

As he crept closer to the heart of the den, his heartbeat accelerated. The hand not holding the makeshift torch started trembling, and to cover it up, he grabbed the hilt of his sword. Tightly. Maybe a bit too tight.

The glowing worms and insects grew in number and density as Roshk ventured deeper into the cavern. They were oddly quiet, he noticed absentmindedly, and he was just about to walk closer and examine the critters when he heard a low, sultry, distinctively female voice.

“Silly little critter, coming here. What is your reasoning, I do wonder?”

Roshk’s hand on the torch slackened a bit before tightening again, his other hand going to the sheath.

“I have come to slay you,” he said, loud and clear - as loud and clear and unwavering as he could.

Laughter echoed in the spacious cavern, surrounding Roshk and disorienting him. He twisted and turned, already pulling the sword out of its sheath to battle the beast.

“_Slay_ or _lay_, little critter?” the sultry voice spoke from the darkness, and laughed when Roshk nearly dropped his sword, completely flustered at the suggestion that he would bed such a heinous beast. Granted, he hadn’t seen it, but he felt fairly certain that you would have to be crazy to sleep with a dragon.

‘But on the other hand,’ he thought, ‘it would be a good way to get close to the beast, and _then_ strike when the time is right.’

But before Roshk could do or think much else, the beast approached. He couldn’t see it yet, but he could sense it in the ground shaking and the small pebbles bouncing over the dirt. He looked down half a second too long, and then he was pushed to the ground by a long, slim appendage - Roshk guessed it was the dragon’s tail - and he let out a groan.

About to get up, a foot suddenly stepped on his chest, and he was pinned down. The weight was immense, and Roshk could barely breathe.

“Get off of me,” he gasped and pushed at the giant foot with the giant claws that dug into his armor. He feared they might very well tear it off of him before the fight even really began. Even though, technically, it had already begun.

Roshk looked up while pushing and punching - which gained him nothing but sore muscles - and finally got to see the dragon up-close and personal.

It was… surprisingly beautiful. The head was long and narrow, with two rows of sharp, yellowed teeth and plenty of saliva pooling around the gums. Big and yellow eyes with streaks of green glistened and stared down at him while the mouth opened to reveal the many teeth in a frightening grin.

Saliva dripped onto his face. It reeked of day-old meat and general bad oral hygiene, and Roshk felt his stomach lurch.

“And if I don’t?” the dragon asked in that deep, sultry voice and craned its long neck to let its snout brush over Roshk’s face. He grimaced.

“Then I will cut off your foot,” he rasped and fumbled for his sword, knowing full well that it would be no use so close to his enemy. Especially seeing as he was on his back, a dragon foot on his chest.

The dragon lifted its head again and let out a loud, rumbling laugh that shook Roshk to the core and made him go stiff with terror. He wished he was able to draw his sword and swing it at either the foot or the neck. Of course, the neck was preferable, but he would take what he could get.

“You’re a funny one. Maybe I will let you live.”

The dragon lifted its massive and heavy foot right when Roshk thought he was done for, and right when his vision started growing fuzzy around the edges. He inhaled greedily and rolled onto his side, coughing and heaving for air.

With his breathing once more under control, Roshk turned on his back, leaning on his elbows, and stared up at the dragon. Its head nearly touching the ceiling of the cavern, it was at least eighteen feet tall, with a long and gorgeous neck vaguely forming an ‘s’ and a pair of leathery wings that were folded tightly against its body. The scales were of a deep green color and shimmered in the faint light from the many glowing insects. With tree trunks for legs, the ground trembled tremendously when the beast shifted its stance. As it moved closer and began circling him, Roshk got a better look of its smaller, more delicate features.

Five disturbingly long talons, one for each ‘toe’ on each foot, that dug slightly into the ground. Big and swirly nostrils. Those yellow eyes streaked with emerald green. Two long and curly horns, one on each side of the dragon’s head. The tip of a tail sneaked into the periphery of his vision every now and then - it was narrow and ended in a point.

Swallowing heavily, Roshk found the use of his voice once more.

“If you let me live, I’ll kill you.”

“Somehow, I doubt that,” the dragon practically purred and bowed its impressive head again, sniffing Roshk. “You just smell too good. I wouldn’t want such a delicious _meal_ to get away.”

Ice rushed through his veins, and Roshk clenched his hands tightly into fists. Smelled too good? A meal? Did the dragon want to _eat_ him? That was preposterous, not to mention deeply disturbing!

He had no words, no strong comeback, and this seemed to amuse the beast.

“Lost your voice, pretty little thing?” it teased and _licked his cheek_. Roshk grimaced and felt his stomach lurch again. “Delectable,” the beast added and grinned, flashing its many teeth. The tongue was rough, wet, and sticky, and the stripe of saliva left by it reeked of old meat.

A dishonorable thought entered his mind - _‘run away’_. While that would, undoubtedly, be a bit difficult, it would also mean that he couldn’t show his face in town again. So really, it wasn’t a good idea, but try as he might, he couldn’t forget it.

Roshk slowly got to his feet as the dragon circled him. It let him, which was terrifying, but even more terrifying was the grin that showed up again. And the grin didn’t disappear, even when Roshk pulled the sword from its sheath.

“Delectable little thing, do you really think you can slay me?” the beast all but purred, and Roshk had to admit that there was something… _tempting_ about it and the idea of staying here. Whether it was the slow drawl that was ungodly seductive and alluring, or if was the sheer beauty of the beast, or if it was the fact that it could kill him in the blink of an eye - Roshk didn’t know, and truly, he didn’t care, either.

He slowly lowered the sword while looking at the dragon. It didn’t do anything to insinuate it would attack. It just looked at him, grinning and humming lowly, as if _knowing_ what was going through his mind. Roshk really hoped that wasn’t the case. That would be tremendously embarrassing. Not that he was actively thinking about the dragon and how… intimacy with it would work.

Yet, there was something poking at his mind. Curiosity, perhaps a desire to know the unknowable. But bedding_ a dragon_? Many things Roshk was willing to do, but this sure was something else.

“If you won’t kill me,” he finally said and straightened his back, still holding the sword with both hands, “then what do you intend to do with me?”

The dragon laughed again, and the sound filled the entire cavern, and Roshk felt like he vibrated a few inches across the ground. When the beast stopped laughing, it craned its magnificent neck and put its head right in front of Roshk’s. There was a teasing glint in its eyes, and Roshk swallowed heavily.

“Oh, nothing that would harm you, I assure you.”

“Somehow, I have a hard time believing that,” Roshk replied and put the sword back in its sheath. A move he was sure he would regret, but as long as he was just talking with the dragon, he saw no reason to tire out his muscles by holding the weapon.

“Let me make it absolutely clear to you, pretty thing,” the dragon said and lowered itself almost fully to the ground, its light beige belly resting against the dirt and pebbles, “if you agree not to kill me, I will let you live. On one condition; you have to have sex with me.”

Roshk had seen it coming. He wasn’t the brightest lizard alive, but he knew when a salacious offer was going to be put on the table. This offer, however, was quite something else.

Yet, oddly enough, he didn’t have to consider it for long - he wanted to live, so of course he was going to have sex with the dragon. And, if he had to be _completely_ honest with himself, there was probably more to it than just ‘wanting to live’.

Looking up at the beast, his heart beat faster, although he tried to convince himself that it was solely fear for the dragon breaking the deal.

“How do you feel about that?” the dragon crooned and bent its long and bendy* neck until its head was right in front of Roshk’s. He swallowed heavily and looked into those mesmerizing eyes. It was so hard to look away from them, so… why should he? His gaze flickered from one eye to the other, and before he knew what he was doing, he lifted a hand and placed it on the beast’s face, a good deal below its eye.

Then, heaven forbid it, he leaned in to press his lips to the scaly snout. They were surprisingly warm. But if it was a fire breathing dragon, then should he really be surprised?

The dragon seemed equally surprised, just over the fact that he was so willing to get started. It didn’t last long, however. Its long tongue snaked out and stroked over Roshk’s cheek, leaving behind a wet and sticky trail.

Roshk shivered.

“I take that as a yes,” the dragon whispered and took a step closer, its massive feet making the ground shake, “so why wait?”

Roshk swallowed and nodded tentatively. The winged beast grinned widely, but somehow, it didn’t look as menacing as it could have. Maybe it even looked kind of… intriguing? Alluring? Was it even possible for a dragon to grin like that? Just an hour ago, he wouldn’t have thought so, but now everything he seemed to know was turned upside down.

For some reason, Roshk didn’t pull back. Instead, he kept kissing and licking the dragon’s warm, scaly snout. The beast seemed to _purr_ as he did so, lowering itself fully onto the ground and folding its legs under itself, much like the cats back in Roshk’s town. Its eyes closed, and it let out a deep sigh through its nostrils.

Roshk let his hands roam the dragon’s face, his long, thin claws carefully caressing the scales just below its eyes. He patted it gently, like he would the horses back home, and the beast made a deep, rumbling sound. He prayed it was a good one and figured that if he did something the dragon didn’t agree with, he sure would feel it.

He had patted the dragon for a few minutes when it let out two clouds of air from its nostrils. He really hoped it was just another sign that he was doing something good for the beast.

“Have you ever been with a dragon before?” the dragon asked, and for half a second, it looked… vulnerable. Its eyes opened, and the gaze turned towards Roshk. They looked so soft, those beautiful, shimmering eyes. Definitely vulnerable, which was a very weird thing to think about a dragon.

“Can’t say that I have,” Roshk replied on a shaky breath and pulled slightly back. To be honest, he hadn’t been with anyone. Ever. To think that his first time would be with a dragon…

They seemed to inspect each other for a long second - then the dragon rolled on its side, clearly in an inviting manner. It was like a dog asking for belly rubs, only now, the ground trembled from the weight of the beast. Roshk stood still as a statue and just watched for a moment or two before he tentatively moved to the dragon and kneeled before its beige, slowly rising belly.

A second’s hesitation later, he found himself rubbing the smooth scales. These were a lot of softer than the ones of its face, and he knew that the dragon was showing him an enormous amount of trust. He could so easily kill it… _her_ right now.

It would be so easy. He could just take his sword and pierce it through her chest, slicing up her belly and making all her entrails spill out on the ground. That would take care of her.

But he found that he didn’t want to do that. Not even if he got all the gold his town had to offer.

“You’re… you’re beautiful,” he whispered before he knew what came over him. The dragon let out a low, rumbling laughter and moved her head to look at him.

“And how do you qualify to judge who’s beautiful?”

“Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and I have two eyes. That should mean I am doubly qualified, shouldn’t it?”

She laughed - a laughter so deeply felt that she closed her eyes and opened her maw wide, her entire magnificent body shaking from the power. Her teeth and gums dripped with saliva. Roshk found himself smiling widely as he kept stroking and rubbing the smooth scales, even started chuckling. Her laughter was contagious, and it didn’t take long before Roshk was laughing as well.

His hands didn’t leave her smooth belly, and it was wonderfully freeing to laugh along with her.

They laughed for roughly a minute.

Then the dragon lifted its massive head and looked at him again. She didn’t look impatient, but Roshk _felt_ impatient.

However weird it was, he found that blood flow had been redirected to his… _nether regions_.

“How do we… I mean, how do we… _do_ this?” he asked, a tad timid, and felt his cheeks burn. Apparently, there was still a bit of blood left that wasn’t reserved for his crotch.

“Easily,” she said when she wasn’t panting anymore, and lifted a hindleg to allow him a glimpse of her sheath. It was a darker green than the rest of her body, bordering on black, and the rim was oval. It, too, glistened, but this was from the fluids covering and dripping from her sheath.

“I trust you know what to do from here,” she purred, and she honest to the higher deities sounded even more sultry and alluring than before. Roshk didn’t know how that was possible, but it was.

“Y-Yeah, I do,” he whispered, and he couldn’t stop himself from tracing his fingers along the rim of her sheath. She let out a deep, rumbling growl and closed her eyes. This spurred him on. He might not have the experience, but he did have the knowledge. Plus, his instincts helped quite a bit.

Her sheath was so smooth, warm, and sticky. Roshk had some odd idea that the feel of it should weird him out, but honestly, it was so nice to touch that he didn’t care how he was ‘_supposed’_ to feel about it. It was so very soft, and something told him that it was _begging_ to have his fingers inside.

So, he did just that. Preparing himself for the-deities-know-what, Roshk easily slipped two fingers inside her, and she let out a loud bellow that he _really_ hoped was in pleasure. She didn’t attack him, so he felt relatively sure that everything was okay. After having had his fingers in her for a few seconds, he began moving them in and out, and the bellow intensified and echoed in the spacious cavern.

The insides of her sheath were, if possible, even softer than the outside, not unlike velvet. Roshk couldn’t contain an ecstatic sound at the feeling of her dripping wet and smooth insides, and he couldn’t stop himself from fingering her faster. In return, she made a _gorgeous_ noise that got the attention of Roshk’s cock. It gave a few jerks under his armor, and he let out another ecstatic sound.

“You feel… so good,” he whispered, “how is it possible to feel so good?”

“Don’t bother yourself with such questions,” she rumbled, “just, continue what you’re doing.”

Taking that as an order, Roshk kept up the fingering. He might have gone harder and even faster, might even have made her roar. Her tail started slapping against the ground, and the roaring steadily died and turned into a low, rumbling growl.

“Yeah, you like that?” he whispered, surprised by the roughness of his own voice and equally surprised by the words. Wet sounds emanated from where his fingers slipped in and out of her sheath, mesmerizing him. He couldn’t stop himself - he inserted a third finger, and judging from the sounds she made, it was anything but a bad choice.

Roshk couldn’t deny that her sounds were getting to him as well. His armor began feeling too tight, and he wanted nothing more than to take it off. So, foolish as it was to strip off his armor in the presence of a dragon, that’s what he did.

She wasn’t pleased about the lack of contact, but when she saw him writhe out of his armor and underlying clothes, she let out a rumbling, appreciative sound.

“That’s what I like to see,” she growled, and he could feel her hot and heavy gaze on him, making him blush again. He glanced at her as he fumbled with the belts and buckles, eventually throwing the armor to the side and practically ripping off his shirt. The armor made a ruckus, and Roshk was eternally happy that no one was around to hear it and investigate the origin.

He was finally naked, and he shivered lightly when the chilly air smoothed over his body.

His cock was hard as could be and leaked fat droplets of pre-cum that trickled down the shaft. Unable to stop and control himself, Roshk reached for his cock and gave it a few firm strokes, letting out a long, shaky moan.

“Oh, that’s good,” he whispered and closed his eyes for a second before looking at the dragon again. Looking at her, and her dripping, dark sheath, only made him harder and made more pre-cum trickle out of his slit.

“It would feel even better if you put it in me,” she murmured, as alluring and salacious as ever. From instinct, Roshk knew that she was, of course, completely right.

“Is it… is it okay?” he asked dumbly and moved between her massive legs again, a hand touching her sheath. She nodded quickly and lifted her hindleg a bit further, ensuring that he had plenty of space.

Swallowing heavily, Roshk moved forward enough that he could rub the tip of his cock over the rim of her sheath. It was the best thing he had ever experienced, and he chased the feeling as best he could, grinding against the dragon and making his cock rub all over her.

For a few, blissful seconds, Roshk had no thoughts - there was only instinct.

Then his brain turned back on, and he gasped loudly.

“Oh, that’s good,” was all he could whisper.

“Then take the next step,” the dragon crooned, “you know you want to.”

Roshk needed no further incentive. He grabbed his cock by the base and lined it up with the dragon’s cunt, pushing forward just enough that the tip penetrated her.

Both him and the dragon let out a string of moans and growls, and they only intensified when Roshk lost control of himself and pushed as far into her as he could.

* * *

It turned out that life with a dragon wasn’t half-bad. Sure, they had their arguments. Sure, there were times where Roshk felt certain he wouldn’t wake up next morning. Sure, there were times where he considered leaving.

Then there were times, more often than not, where they had some of the deepest conversations Roshk had ever had. There were times where Roshk would regret ever having _thought_ of leaving.

And of course, when they were intimate, he couldn’t think of anyone but her.

However - there came a day when their love came to the test.

“Roshk,” Ipedorth whispered and looked at Roshk. Roshk, sleepy and comfortably resting between her forelegs, opened his eyes a sliver and turned his head in Ipedorth’s direction.

“What is it?” he mumbled and rubbed his eye.

“I have… a question. A request, I suppose you could call it.”

“Mhmm,” Roshk murmured and sat up straighter, stretching his long body, “and that is?”

“Well… do you want to try something new?”

Roshk frowned lightly and opened his eyes further, looking up at his partner.

“Are you bored with our sex life?”

Ipedorth laughed softly, a low rumbling sound deep in her chest, and nuzzled her snout against Roshk’s head. He chuckled and patted the side of her face gently.

“Oh, sweetheart, of course not. It’s always fun with you. I was just wondering if… if you’d like to try something we haven’t done before.”

Getting more than a little intrigued, and nervous, Roshk pushed himself up against her and frowned lightly.

“Well, sure.”

Ipedorth’s gaze flickered from his face to the ground, then back. Her claws scraped over the cavern’s floor. Tail swishing and slapping against the ground lightly.

“It… It will be dirty. It might be really nasty, but I know you’re not too fond of pain, and I promise you, it will be painless. Another good thing is that it can be done at any time, and that you don’t have be erect. I don’t have to be wet, either.”

Frowning deeper, Roshk put a hand against her chest and stroked her gently. She let out small huffs of air from her nostrils and bowed her head to nuzzle her snout against his cheek. He chuckled softly and patted the side of her face again.

“So… what did I just say yes _to_?”

Roshk knew of sexual things like tying each other up. Eating things off each other. All things that his friends back in the town had tried and told him about.

If a dragon could blush, Ipedorth blushed.

“Remember when we first met?”

“Vividly.”

“I talked about eating you.”

Ipedorth let those words hang in the air for a few seconds. Roshk blinked and stared up at her.

“Yeah, you said I would make a delicious meal, and--- Oh.”

She looked away and lowered her head. Roshk knew her well enough to know that if she had had pointy ears, they would be pressed flat against her head. The tip of her tail slapped lightly against the ground.

“You… You want to eat me?”

She nodded, incredibly vaguely, and her eyes went to the side to look at him for a second before she looked away again.

“How… How will that be painless? Won’t you have to, like, chew me?”

This time, she shook her head, more firmly.

“It’s not so much the _eating _part, it’s more the… the swallowing part.”

Roshk sagged backwards against Ipedorth and put a palm against his forehead. This was a request from another world.

“With all due respect, Roshk, you are small enough that you can fit comfortably in my mouth and throat without having to be chewed into pieces.”

He nodded slowly and rubbed his forehead.

“I mean, I did say yes, and I do mean it, I do want to try this, if it makes you happy.”

Ipedorth nodded again, this time more eagerly.

“It would. It would make me very happy.”

Roshk nodded once more as well, processing this new information. Having done so for a few seconds, he got to his feet and looked at Ipedorth. Nodding again, he found himself slowly speaking.

“So… when do you want to try this?”

The answer came very quickly and took Roshk by surprise.

“Right now.”

Before he had time to protest, or suggest they wait a bit, Ipedorth had opened her massive maw and clamped it shut around him.

“H-Hey, wait a moment!” he protested, but Ipedorth would have none of it. Surprisingly, none of her many sharp teeth graced him. Her mouth was warm and moist.

Ipedorth felt a rush of endorphins go through her as she, with just her tongue, forced Roshk into the correct position to swallow him. And swallow him, she did. He went down like any other piece of meat, and Ipedorth’s tail swished lightly from side to side as Roshk slowly but surely slid down her throat. It felt bizarre, having a live prey going down, but she was used to it by now.

He reached her belly where he struggled greatly, but she knew she would be able to keep him down. She could feel him kick and punch at her insides, and weird as it was, it was gloriously delightful to know that it would soon stop.

“Hush now, it’ll be alright,” she crooned and looked down at herself. She couldn’t see her belly, but she _could_ feel how he fought valiantly to get out.

Being a great deal bigger than Roshk, Ipedorth had no issues keeping him down, even as he clearly ran straight at her stomach’s insides. It felt odd, but she was confident in her stomach acid’s skills and power.

Roshk would soon be no more.

Roshk would soon meet all her other lovers.

Maybe he already had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
